Lost
by HalfSun
Summary: When Moonfeather dies, she automatically assumes that she'll go to Starclan. But that's before she gets lost on the way there, before she is misguided by a warrior of the Dark Forest...
1. Prologue

Prologue

"No! Moonfeather, no! Please don't leave me!" My mate, Sparrowclaw, shrieked.

"I-I'm so sorry," I whispered. My vision was getting fuzzy. There seemed to be hazy film between my mate and myself.

"Sparrowclaw...Sparrowclaw..." I coughed, sending up a mouthful of blood and racking my body with pain. The wound in my neck still leaked blood, even though it had been inflicted the day before and the medicine cat, Firewing, had treated it with cobweb.

The world was getting darker and darker. My body felt numb. There was a sudden coldness. My mate's panicked, desperate cries faded away. Soon, I would see my father, and my little sister, all the loved ones that I had lost to death. I would be going to Starclan soon,

Right?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I felt like I was being frozen and burnt, all at once. My life was sucked out of me, and the world was spinning. It didn't hurt, exactly, but it wasn't comfortable either. When I had the courage to open my eyes, I found that I was in a place where everything was dark.

I waited for a bit, waited for someone to guide me to Starclan. But no one came.

"Hello?" I called out. "I-is anybody there?"

No response.

I started panicking. I ran and ran through this dark, empty nothingness, looking for a cat with the glimmer of frost in their fur and fire in their eyes. A Starclan cat.

That's when I saw the star. A single, glowing, lovely thing, shining in the sky. At once, I felt a flash of hope. Maybe I had to run toward the star, who I thought was a Starclan cat, or simply be patient and wait for it to come down.

It didn't come down.

I tried jumping at it, and shrieking at the top of my lungs. "I'm down here! I'm down here!"

It didn't work.

I sighed and sat down. That's when I noticed what I was sitting on.

"Ah! What in the name of Starclan...?"

There was no ground beneath me, though it felt solid enough. I looked down, and saw my clan, Riverclan, small and distant as though far away. All the cats were gathered in the camp. My mate was wailing over something in the middle of it. Then the cats shifted, and I saw that it was my body.

"Sparrowclaw..." I whispered. "Oh, please don't be sad...it was my time..."

I shook my head, trying to get thoughts of him out of my head. _Focus. I'm in Starclan now. Right?_

I walked on through the darkness. "Am I in Starclan?" I said aloud. "If not, I'm here. I'm ready. Starclan, come take me."

Starclan didn't come.

"They won't come for you. They don't know that you're here."

I jumped. "W-who are you? Where are you? Are you a Starclan cat?" I asked, my voice trembling.

A sleek ginger tom suddenly appeared out of the darkness. "Let _me _ask the questions for now...Moonfeather."

I cocked my head. "How do you know my name?"

"Why not? I know a lot of things."

I sighed. "Tell me, then, where I am. Why Starclan isn't here. Why I'm not-"

The tom held up his tail. "One question at a time."

I gritted my teeth. This tom was getting on my nerves. I took a deep breath. "Where am I?"

The tom grinned. "You are Lost, Moonfeather. Every so often, Starclan forgets to send down a cat to fetch you, a cat who knows the way to Starclan. Those cats are trapped here, forever Lost. You will be too...unless you decide to join me on my trip."

"That makes no sense."

The tom sighed, like I was an ignorant kit. "Let me explain. Normally, when a cat dies, they are sent to either Starclan or the Dark Forest. But every so often, a cat dies and that cat doesn't go to either of those places. Starclan either forgets them, or can't or don't want to fetch you. Those cats are trapped here forever. Lost."

"How long have you been here?" I asked the tom.

The tom grinned. "Seasons. But that was before I learned the way out."

I leaned in, not wanting to miss a single word. "How'd you get out?"

The tom smiled. "This place for the Lost...it's not for the good. It's not for the bad. It's for the ones in between, the cats that most ignore. You either have to be very good or very bad in here to get out. And there was no good I could do. So I did bad instead." The tom smiled.

"So I killed. Just to get out."


End file.
